The Prince and Ai
by Yokko Kurama
Summary: Both from distant worlds, two seemingly different men come together under unusual circumstances. A very loosely related story to the Love Pistols manga. Characters are original.


This story was written by a duo via IM. Binh (Ben-yih) belongs to me (shown as Y) and Prince belongs to my friend Jin (shown as J). I tried to keep the original format.

I apologize for any misconceptions. We wrote this out of fun, like dumb little kids.

*YAOI warning*

...

* / / indicates another language besides English.

Y: Summer break was coming to a close, long hot days still baking into the school year, which began in a few days. It was already late August, students nearly all moved into their residence halls, their books already rented or bought, parents having said their goodbyes to suitcase-burdened young men and women. Yet the campuses in Seoul were somewhat quiet, the student populace out in the city or walking their new schedules; meeting up with friends. A tall, golden-skinned male with spiky black hair and glassy black eyes stood quietly at an office desk, patting his hands in a silent rhythm against the veneer. He had told the lady in broken Korean what he was here for, the woman scuttling off to find Yonsei's dean. The man drew a long breath. He was just a few hours off a plane from Vietnam, a lone bag huddled near his feet, a ticket and a few bills in his pocket, some papers on the desk too. An older man emerged, crows feet embedded around his eyes. He took one of the youth's hand and shook it. " Bihn Zhen?" The boy nodded, eyes quietly drifting to his seized appendage. He soon recoiled it.

J: Lonely. Lying in a small room, a tiny fan buzzing over head. Lonely. He hadn't bothered unpacking yet. What was the point? Lonely. At the sudden buzz of a glossy cellphone, a tall young man rolled over frantically, picking up the machine with delicate hands, deep green eyes scrolling down the text. With a unhappy sigh, he set the machine down, turning his back on it. They wouldn't arrive until late tomorrow. Prince Parker Benassi, had not stepped foot outside of his hole from the moment he'd arrived at Yonsei. He got of the plane. Took a cab. Unloaded his bags. Found his room. Holed himself inside. It had been a few hours ago that he reached the country. It could only help to get some culture in, 'it'll be good for you'. That's what dad would say. Yeah right. What if I don't like what you like dad? What if I just want to stay in New York forever and try to make a living writing about places I've never been to? I don't want to be here. He closed his eyes. Lonely.

Y: There had been a mistake. They repeated, apologized fakely, their eyes pulled back like their lips and blinking; they apologized and repeated. Bihn frowned, narrowing his dark eyes. The dean patted him on the shoulder and shook his hand, then left. The secretary added a sheet of paper to his stack and pointed out one door in a direction, explaining the obvious to him. Just because he was a foreigner didn't mean he was retarded. Scowling, the male scooped up his bag and lugged a stack of books down the hall. He stopped at the library to return a few, the woman there becoming flustered, squabbling at him in English, which he pretended not to understand. Binh did it to amuse himself, always watching how people reacted. Eventually it got boring, so the male just walked out, dragging his belongings down the hall, through Yonsei's campus. He figured he might as well see it to see what he'd be missing.

J: It was too hot here, eventually it would get cold, but in early September it was supposed to get cold. It was cold in New York. Oh, the wonderful night life, friends, English-speaking people. The double toned mop of the other sagged as he slid his lean frame from the bed to the doorway. Groaning, the young man pressed himself against his prison door. He would have to eat eventually. Essentially the Benassi family was made up from a long line of Europeans. His mother was an American but his father was a wealthy son of a higher up European family. His dad met his mom and here he was today. Still, why Korea of all places? He could've gone to Paris like all the normal rich 23-year-old mooching children do. But no, his father insisted on him roughing it. Oh, if only he saw. Sure, the night life was similar to that of New York, and he'd be sure to gain friends, that was a given. But the speaking of Korean would be a habituous chore which was something he didn't feel the urge to know or to care about. With a gurgle from his stomach, the young man sighed, sliding down his door to lay on his back.

Y: Bihn glanced at the papers and his crumpled plane ticket. His parents had worked hard to scrape up the money to get him here. They were farmers with three hungry children, two still in early childhood, and one son who had the talent they felt deserved a better education than sewing the logos on shoes or binding notebooks and staining tees. /"And see how far it's gotten me."/ The youth murmured to the hot air. Yonsei had rejected him. It was full and another school would have to do. Luckily, he'd applied to more than one in Seoul. Kyonggi had space for him. In the dorms now, Binh stretched out his arms, dragging a binder allong the wall, banging against the closed doors and their frames. He missed his friends back home. They grouped around him, entertained by his presence, laughing or participating in his shenannigans. And there were girls too. They were all monkeys but they were easy. The male stopped at a flight of steps going down, scratching his shaggy red-tinted mane.

J: Tired of wallowing in his self pity, the American pulled himself from the moment and got dressed. He could relax better when he was by himself. By himself meant naked, free, no one to judge him. Pulling back on some slacks, sandles, a pink tank, and some sunglasses, the man locked his dorm door and slowly meandered down the outdoor hallway. The sun was setting -go figure. It would be a challenge to find food here. But it was Seoul right? Party city. He'd find something.

Y: Binh blinked as a door opened, glancing back at the light-skinned youth who stepped out. He made a face, but the Westerner didn't notice him, hurrying off in the other direction. The Vietnamese scratched his head and shrugged it off, going down the steps to leave the complex. It was already late afternoon. He had to get to Kyonggi University in the Jung district, collect new books and settle in. The male hurried off campus to the nearest transit line, fishing Won out of his pockets to put in the machine.

J: Unconciously following the 'nobody' infront of him, the young American sighed. In passing the oriental he gave him a quick glance, meaningless, then moved across the road. He'd have to get a bike eventually but he didn't need one for now. Once his brothers got into town, then there'd be a reason to something, anything. Conner and Leroy. Being from a large family, it really held no perk in being the oldest. Having a hare for a father and a dog for a mother meant many children. Currently and not limited to the number he only had three brothers and three sisters. He being the oldest and a hare, a younger sister being a dog, two twin hares, a boy and girl, and another group of triplets, two boys and a girl, all hares. If only he'd been a dog, he figured things would be different. Seemingly enough, Seoul was filled with monkeys and dogs. It was a bit unnerving at first but good enough. If there were hares at all, then they were not known to him. Hares of the same warren kept together but usually fought with others. Hares actually rather nasty, though at least Prince figured that if he couldn't make it as a writer he could make it as a kick boxer.

Y: The wheat-complexioned male scowled at the American trying to get a reaction, the other moving away before Binh could antagonize any further. A bus churned slowly at the curb and the Viet boarded, sitting against one window in the sun, staring out at the Westerner's back as he kept walking. Probably some overpriveledged snot. And a monkey at best. Binh snorted, reclining against the pleather. He couldn't tell anyone's true soul unless they got spooked or overzealous, but he assumed that nearly everyone here was one of the common races. Binh himself was a Malaysian Civet. His father was a DogGod and his mother a Catamount, his siblings all dogs, his mother a Civet cat like himself. Binh rode the bus a short ways to a train station, taking the railway the rest of the trip to Kyonggi. He arrived with no new surprises, recieving a worn golden key to his room and a pair of mates to go along with, a bulky short-witted fellow and a small squirrely youth with freckles and large teeth. Binh settled on the mattress against one wall, his books claiming a desk, flopping down for a brief rest.

J: Prince wandered around, the night life very relaxing. It was similar to New York in may ways. Prostitutes here, flashing lights there, everything alive and open. It was funny, most everyone spoke English, almost reassuring. Nice. With a smile, the young hare sat down at a noodle vender, getting a small bowl of something he couldn't pronounce for a price that was extremely cheap. Everything was cheap. That was one step up from New York. Cheap things, good quality. Sitting beside a couple who were chatting idlely in Korean, he ate alone. His cell phone burning a hole in his pocket. Lonely.

Y: A few hours later the civet was up wandering around, looking for a payphone to call his parents and tell them he'd arrived safely. He ended up taking the trains into the deeper parts of Seoul, lost in the sprawling Korean city, foreign languages garbling in his ears. He paced down a sidewalk, streams of neon signs humming overhead, like the pictures he'd seen of Las Vegas, Tokyo or New York; pages out of his textbooks. A window caught Binh's eye and he stopped, admiring small pieces of technology. Were they now a necessity? he questioned himself, counting over his Won and remaining Dong. He had plenty. The Viet left the store tinkering with something called a 'Razr ' a laptop also under one arm. The man at the counter had coaxed him into buying a slightly used notebook, but it had internet access via wifi and some programs the male was familiar with. Bartering with limited Korean was not very entertaining or progressive.

J: Finishing his bowl, the hare sat back to people watch. That was all he could do. He did get questioning stares from passer-bys, he was wearing a bright pink tank after all, or maybe because he was an american, and alone. Resting his shades on his head, the pale skinned man sat. The vender didn't seem to mind as he had no business anyway. Yawning, the American eventually got up and wandered around the crowds, looking for a clothing shop. He was just short of 6'2'' but it was surprisingly hard to find clothing for a large man in a place of smaller people.

Y: Not paying much attention, the 5'11" civet walked with his head down, pressing different buttons on the phone, tilting it, looking the slim profile over, flipping it open and shutting it. He was very consumed in finally having his own personal devices that he only mildly attempted to shuffle out of the way of passerbys, not bumping into anyone yet. The sounds around him were easier to tune out now, the white noise of Korean and English annoying the Vietnamese boy's ears, neither he was very fluent in. Binh understood English well, but his speech for it was broken like his Korean. Suddenly, the slightly shorter civet walked right into Prince, repelled by the sturdy wall of white flesh. He straightened, dropping the box that held his new computer, scowling at the hare.

J: Prince seemed just as consumed by his own phone, which he dropped. And here he was praying he'd get some extra information about he friend's whereabouts. Were they on the plane yet? If not when would they be. Sighing, the American slowly bent down, grabbing his phone and the box. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he gently turned the box right side up, dusted it off and handed it back to the Asian. "Here...I didn't see you, sorry." He muttered softly, looking over the smaller man briefly before looking at him. On the pavement beside the young man lay a silver key with the words 'Yonsei 153' on it. Prince oblivious to the loose key hadn't noticed, waiting for the other to take his box back so he could be on his way.

Y: Binh blinked and snagged the box back, slightly surprised at the American's behavior. Weren't they all rude, arrogant, and self-consumed? The asian bent down to collect the key, reading it and frowning. It was the Yonsei boy he'd seen earlier and he'd dropped his key. The civet turned around, "Hey.. you dr-" but by then the hare had disappeared into the crowd. Shrugging, the Vietnamese youth stuffed the key into his pocket, hurrying back to the train station.

J: Pandering around in what seemed to be a popular clothing store, the young American sighed. It looked like he'd have to try else where. The people here were so...short. After what seemed to be two hours of searching and telephone gawking, the hare wandered back towards home. Or whatever it could be called. His dorm. He'd never really be home here. He couldn't be. After the twenty minute walk and the cool of night setting in, the American found himself outside his locked dorm, keyless. After kicking the faultless door and sitting in the cold, the man eventually got a new key and locked himself in once more. Shedding his layers of protection, the hare went to sleep. Lonely.

Y: Binh forgot about the key even as he went to bed, tucking the box under his desk. He'd called his parents on the train, telling them about Seoul and Kyonggi, but not Yonsei. They didn't need more worries. The night was warm in his stuffy 3-person room, the civet tearing off all but his jeans, hanging the shirt over his chair. He slept curled to one side, dreaming.

J: The next morning was a bright one, more or less it was about noon when a knock came to the door. Groaning, the young American slipped on some pants and opened his door. It felt as though he'd been drinking, he hadn't but he now wish he had. It would've given an excuse for this pain he felt. "Wha-..?" He opened the door to a stout woman holding a bag. "You have roommate." She spoke aburptly in tattered English. "E-..excuse me? No...I have one arriving..." The hare glanced back for a clock but had no time from the woman pushing her way in, setting the truck on the spare bed. "Too bad, they late. You have roommate now." She shook her head, leaving poor Prince standing with the door open. He guessed that if they didn't come on time, then plans would change. Looking around with a scowl, the hare went back to bed, leaving his door open.

Y: Sometime later in the morning, the blinding light of day sprung over Binh's bed, his roommates drawing the curtains wide open and going in and out of the room. When they finally left, the civet grunted and stormed the window, jerking the drapes shut, his sleepy eyes sore. He scratched his brow, a jingling sound rising from the floor as something tumbled out of his pocket. The Viet lethargically plucked the key from the stubby carpeting and stared dully at it, slowly blinking. He tried to remember where he had gotten this, the word Yonsei helping him to recall. Still tired, Binh crawled back into bed with the key, holding it and trying to return to sleep. It proved futile, however, the male already quite awake, sitting up with an exasperated groan. He tugged on a clean t-shirt and pocketed his cell, leaving his room to return the key.

J: A shaggy haired man slowly entered the room, looking around meekly, before leaving and coming back with a small bag. The truck contained books and things he'd acquired from his family. The bag was the clothing he took. Prince rose from the covers like some sort of beast and stood behind the short individual. The man jerked, appearing very skittish and jumped at spotting the blanket monster. Clattering to the floor, the dog cowered for a moment, having lost his glasses. Prince arched a brow giving a slight chuckle. So he was a dog. He didn't mind dogs, as long as they didn't try to get too friendly. The puppy sighed as he was helped up by the other. "I-i...I'm sorry...yo-you scared me-" "I see that. I guess you're the roommate." Prince sighed going back to sit on his bed. The man nodded, "My na-name is Phouc. Nice to m-meet you."

Y: Never in a hurry, Binh walked to a local place for breakfast, talked to some girls who he later found out were from Yonsei, the giggling pair none-too-bright but wealthy. They left the charming civet with their numbers, helping him to program the digits into his phone, finding it "cute" that he was not so accustomed to the habit yet. The tan-skinned male smirked slightly, laying out his simple, stupid Korean and English catch phrases, inviting the two to breakfast and then saying farewell as he returned to Kyonggi. The two had invited him to a party near Yonsei, covering their mouths with their hands as they tittered out the time and place. Alone now, the civet rolled his eyes, finding it almost boring how dumb some girls were - the type who fell for him at least- wishing for some actual depth in his love life. He returned to Kyonggi University to explore the grounds and meet his teachers, truly only concerned with the art studio professors and their spaces.

J: "Ah, Phouc hm? Nice to meet you...my name is Prince." "Prince? That's your real name? Like the singer?" "Ah-..n-no." The hare frowned slightly running a hand down his face. "No, it wou- never mind." The man sighed, lying on his back. "So Phouc...what are you here for?" "Oh, um...I-..I'm going to be a doc-doctor you see. At least I h-" "Good for you..." "And...and you Prince, why are you at Yonsei?" "I'm going to be a nobody." Phouc looked down sadly, now sitting on his bed. "Are you running away from something?" "I don't think that's much of your business is it?" The hare smiled, the dog a bit flustered.

Y: Binh had only a few photographs and a small canvas to show his teachers, but was left with praise and the okay that the studio would be open at all hours of the day. The civet spoke simply to his Korean teachers, then left, using a university computer to look up his friends that had followed him, attending another Seoul school. He added the number to his phone, attempting to call them while aboard another bus and then a train, turning the silver Yonsei key over in his hands.

J: After talking a bit, Prince got dressed and stretched, "I think I'm off to run the track. Do you do sports Phouc?" The dog shook his head. "I've never been good at sports. In fact I was-..picked on for not being good." "But you're a dog? You naturally run around." Phouc shrugged, looking at his things. "I think...I'll stay...and get set up." Prince shrugged, "Um..okay then. I'll be back later." With that the hare left. Now just wearing shorts and a white tank top. A few girls became flustered and giggled when he walked by. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Oh yeah, I know ladies...I'm sexy." He snickered scampering off to the track.

Y: The civet missed the hare as he ran laps around the track, passing the fields altogether, winding across the terrace and up the stairs. He scratched his head, trying to recall where he'd last seen the American, counting the numbered doors up to the right floor. Binh chewed his lip coming to a door labeled 153, plugging the key into the lock, finding the door already open. This was the key to the room. Binh knocked faintly, pushing the panel back, staring into the room. " Yo.. American boy?" He called ahead, poking his head in.

J: Phouc blinked looking a bit startled for a moment, but then shook it off, "Um...no, he's out running. Can I help you?" The dog padded to the door looking at the other, then spotted the key. "Oh..are you our third room mate?" The dog asked softly, looking at the two beds. "They said we can have as many as three...I'm sure your bed hasn't come yet. Um, welcome?"

Y: "Oh.. no.. not roommate." Binh laughed slightly, rubbing his neck. The good-natured look quickly faded, the male frowning at the room. /" Didn't miss much, I guess."/ He sighed in his native tongue, sliding the key back into his pocket. So Kyonggi was a little more cramped than Yonsei. " I .. I look for.. American.. Where?" The civet scowled at his own bumbled English speech. It was so slow and rough compared to his own words. Yet it fit the loud-mouthed Westerners.

J: Phouc didn't bring up his Vietnamese, simply ignoring the fact he heard it at all, "He's down at the track. You keep going out from where you came and on your right there will be the out door arena. You can't miss it." The dog sighed, going back to unpacking his meager belongings. His family wasn't poor, but were far from rich. He'd learned a few languages in secondary school, it helped him get this far at least. All the while, the hare seemed to show up every challenger he go while running along. His long legs built for speed. He was trim, but not thin, and powerful looking. Though by now he was sweating in every which way, attracting female onlookers.

Y: The civet nodded softly " Thanks." He slowly shut the door, climbing back down the stairs, looking for the arena. Sure enough, as the dog had said, there was an array of fields, the track one busiest, a small crowd huddled near the finish line, athletes charging around the ring, one pale-skinned man taking a huge lead. Binh scratched his cheek, pushing through a few girls, worn out runners on a bench near them, slurping water. It was in the high 80s (F) today, certainly very warm, He waited with the group, looking over the key, thinking. His eyes watched the hare run, the Viet curious now to find out what Prince was. He was no monkey sprinting so fast. A horse? A Dog?

J: At his current round, the hare quickly finished, coming out the winner yet again. Seeming to have acquired his own private cheering squad, a few girls clapped whenever he crossed the line. Prince laughed, trying to encourage the tired runners, seeming friendly enough. Walking to the bench to get some water, he winked at a few of the girls, who squealed. Peeling off his soggy tank, the hare playfully flung it at one particular female who blushed, talking to her friends so squealed even more. Then taking a sip of his bottled water, the tired hare put the plastic above his head allowing some to trickle down his heated frame. Shaking his head, the man clapped his hands, ready for another go.

Y: Rolling his eyes, the civet casually passed, tripping the nimble hare, shoving his hands in his pockets as he left the field. He could return the keys at a later date. Besides, he wanted to learn more about the show-off stealing his shallow posse. Not that Binh minded. There were enough girls at Kyonggi dumb enough to fuck. He smirked, his back to the group, watching subtly to see if the westerner gave any clue to his true soul. He could tease it out of the male later.

J: At being tripped, the hare grunted, flat on his face. Though now something blocked out the light. Glancing up, there stood a man looking down on him, a broad smirk on his face, "It looks good on you...the floor I mean." The hare beamed, getting up. Instantly the two hugged for a moment, the taller man giving a chuckle. "Showing off already?" "Leroy...when did you get here?" The ebony haired male shrugged. "A while." "You should've called me." "And woken you from your beauty sleep...no. Connor is setting up our room. Looks like we lucked out...but you my poor friend are stuck with some real cultured scwab, I went to your room." "Oh...yeah, um...Phouc." "Sure, we can call him that."

Y: Binh smirked, spinning a new cell phone over his fingers, pushing the buttons in it as he walked back up the stairs. He had snagged it as the hare fell, locking the buttons and returning it to room 153 as if Prince had merely forgotten it. The civet paid no attention to Phouc, answering no questions as he left it, returning to the transit stop on the curb. The male took the train to Kyonggi to get ready for the party later that night.

J: The hare caught up breifly with his long time friend, the two slowly trekking up the stairs to the dorm hallway. "Yeah, but the plane ride was horrible. First class isn't what it used to be...you know?" Prince could only laugh, inside frantically looking for his phone. He never left it off his person. Never. Regardless, returning to his dorm room, Phouc looked a bit worried, looking at the phone. Leroy opened the door, scowling at the dog, sending him to his desk. "Oh, you found it Phouc?" The dog smiled sadly, "Um...a Vietnamese boy returned it...he was looking for you? Did you see him?" Prince sighed, scratching his head, "They all look the same to me...I can't tell a Korean from a Chinese." Leroy scowled, hitting the hare in the gut with his elbow. "Insensitive ass." "Aww...Leroy...I was kidding!" Prince laughed, taking his phone, flipping it open.

Y: The hare's phone appeared normal, but there was an added number on the list, as inconspicuous as the rest. Attatched to it was a photo, linked to the graphics folder on the phone, awaiting opening if Prince took notice. Otherwise, the phone was untouched, seeming untampered with unless one truly searched. Binh was new to his own device, but was not an idiot by any means, just quiet and annoyed. If he could toy with others at a distance, he would try.

J: The hare, vainly obsessed with his phone glared at the screen. "Phouc...did you touch my phone?" "Um..no? Perhaps your new friend?" Flipping through the contacts, the hare found the new one easily, clicking on it. One of his biggest peeves was that he hated when others touched his things. Leroy had left the other to get cleaned up. They were apparently going out tonight.

Y: The corresponding image was a picture of a topless male body in a suggestive pose, the head cut off and the identity unknown, text below reading " _You know you want it. The girls are just a cover._" followed by an obnoxious series of text faces that filled up the phone's text allowance, but could be deleted, luckily. The number itself went deeper than seen, unable to be deleted, the Viet having tampered with the cell's sim memory.

J: "Friend huh? We're going out tonight Phouc...you should come." The hare scowled, deleting the picture. Phouc looked confused, "Is something wrong?" "Some homo got a hold of my phone.." "I-..i'm not good at parties-" "Nonsense...I need you." "W-what?" "I need you...so I can bitch slap my new little homo friend."

Y: Binh sat before a canvas, perched on a stool with his chin on one palm. He reached forward with a paintbrush, then withdrew, thinking over his ideas. The male sighed, smirking as he wondered how the American had reacted to his prank, hoping to hear from the angry hare soon enough. He wasn't gay but shock value and embarrassment were fun emotions to inspire, the brush making a red streak in the sky on the board. It was getting late. The civet glanced at the clock, the room smelling of turpentine. The party had already started.

J: Prince met up with Connor and Leroy at a bar, the three men together a stunning sight. Then there was poor, under groomed Phouc, who Leroy insisted didn't need to tag along. Connor, the largest of the group was 6'5'' and bulky. Having short cropped brown hair and hazel eyes, the man was fierce looking, but gentle at heart. Leroy on the other hand was 6'2'', leaving Prince at 6'0'' even. The second tallest had ebony hair which was groomed into an obnoxious fauxhawk and held lime green eyes. After a quick greeting and drink, the four were off. Prince paused, then smirked, "Hey Lee, I need a favor?" "Hm...no I'm not sucking you off for money. I don't care how much?" The ebony hair man punched the hare in the side, Prince turning his photo option on his phone. "No no...less gay." Leroy smirked, getting Connor to hold the phone and take the picture. A new message appeared in Binh's inbox.

Y: The civet cranked off the water to the community bathroom on his dorm floor, his body clean of paint and the smell of thinner chemicals. He blinked as his Razr chimed, flicking the cell open. The male smirked, his inbox indicating a message from the hare's number; He pressed the 'accept' button.

J: The image sent was of Prince kissing the ebony haired male. The other man pressing a hand up the hare's shirt. The caption below read, '_Sorry, I'm taken._' with a little heart under it. The group had made it to the party, Leroy off to charm local women and Connor obsessively texting his American sweetheart. All the while Prince dragged Phouc around to search for his new found 'friend'.

Y: "Touché ." The Asian smirked, thinking of some clever reply. He pulled on some clothes, dressing for the occasion in some baggier, relaxed-fit slacks and wearing a long-sleeved tee with a foreign band label on it. Binh equipped with some headphones, locked his door, texting back " _Can I join you? I like a good threesome._" The civet chuckled and took his usual route to Yonsei, reading the directions from a scented piece of stationary the girls had given him.

J: At receiving the mail, the hare scowled more, now drinking angrily with a group of girls. Replying quickly he frowned, '_Sure._' he texted. '_I'm hot just thinking about it_.' Closing his phone the hare grumbled. "I might just have to fuck him by the end of the night. Ugh." One of the girls giggled. "How about me...now?" "You now?" Prince shrugged, following the young woman to a room, closing the door. Poor Phouc left at a table, the girls giggling, asking how he knew Prince.

Y: " _Ooh. Sounds nice. What are you, if you don't mind my asking? I don't do monkeys, love._" Binh responded, texting on the train, smirking as the charade continued. He eventually stood before a large masoned building, the streetside pumping with energy, a steady beat pouring out of the nightclub doors as college students entered and exited. No sooner did the civet pass under the steel doorframe than throbbing English breakbeats assaulted his ears, the whole place shaking as a large group danced. Two girls, the ones from this morning squealed and shimmied over, taking Binh's arms strutting him deeper into the party.

J: Groaning roughly, the hare looked at his phone, the girl under him looking peeved. "S-shit...um...do I look like a cat to you?" He asked, the woman blushed, giving the hare a rough suck. Texting back, he sighed, '_Missing link, it doesn't get any hotter than that...unless you only go for silly things like dogs and cats. What about you? P.S. meet you in the bathroom at-_' The man looked down at the woman, the blushed, closing his eyes. '-_10 P.M. Don't be late ; )_' After shutting his phone, the hare smirked, lifting the girl gently, kissing her neck.

Y: The civet blinked, liplocked with one of the girls as his phone buzzed. He smirked, preoccupying the girls with a round of drinks, texting between his legs in the booth. " _Pure unadulterated Catamount, babe. See you there._" "What you typing, Darling?" One of the girl's asked in Korean, trying to peer down at the screen that flicked off. " Nothing at all." Binh responded, giving a cliché half-smile, the women swooning. They complemented his looks, their fingers crawling over the Vietnamese's arms and in his red-black locks.

J: After his quickie, the hare straightened himself out, collecting the woman's number, then glanced at his phone. "Fuck...he keeps writing back." Returning to Phouc, the little dog perked up, three of the women dizzied over his affiliation, moving on to affections. Prince looked at the clock, then at the dog smiling, "Looking good Phouc...keep them wrapped around your fingers." He winked, going to the bathroom. He would end this. All the while the dog watched unhappily, mouthing the words, 'help me.'

Y: As the hare left, Binh approached him, the two ladies enjoying more drinks on him back at the table. "Hey .. hey.. Yonsei roommate." He greeted, wincing at the English. He tried Korean next. /" Can you do me.. favor? "/ The civet pulled out some Won offering it to the little dog. /"Can you check bathrooms, see if American boy is .. alone? That all I asking."/ Binh wasn't stupid. He wouldn't walk right into an ambush knowing the hare had friends lurking around.

J: Phouc blinked, then sighed, speaking in Vietnamese, /"You're not going to fight him are you? I don't want your money...so please put it back."/ The male rubbed his face getting up. Walking to the bathroom, the small dog washed his hands. Prince sat in the bathroom, sitting by the sinks. "Oh, Phouc? Get laid already?" "A-ah...no..I'm looking into something..ah." "In the bathroom?" "Y-yeah...nothing...nothing." The dog quickly left, giving a thumbs up to the other, regrettably. Prince looked confused, checking the time.

Y: Binh blinked, surprised the dog had not mentioned he knew Vietnamese. /" No, I'm not going to fight him. "/ He reassured, smirking and going to wait by the door. The civet didn't enter, the time ticking by, waiting for the frustrated hare to emerge thinking he'd been stood up. He folded his arms, leaning against the wall, glancing at his watch. Only a matter of time.

J: Eventually Leroy wandered into the bathroom, the man obviously having a good time, "Huh? What are you doing? Taking the world's largest shit in a sink? Here of all places?" The hare sighed, "My homo date stood me up." He chuckled. Leroy shook his head, "You're not even good with gays are you...hopeless...come. I got two girls willing to do a foursome. Connor's no fun...so come with me and share your bod candy with others who actually want it." Prince smirked nodding, "I've already been spent though?" "No matter...you're still pretty to look at." The two emerged, grins on their faces. Surprisingly, two American girls waiting for them. Phouc blinked, looking from the man who seemed to wish the other unhappiness, and his roommate who was oblivious.

Y: Bihn frowned as the two emerged together, quickly flipping out his phone. He texted the hare again " _I thought you would come alone, love. That boyfriend of yours is pretty big._" He sent the message and pocketed the phone quickly, waiting, watching the two from the wall, not looking any more outstanding than the other yellow-skinned clubbers partying there. Binh moved a small distance to the bar to get a better view and so Phouc wouldn't be staring so hard in his direction needlessly, giving his position away.

J: The hare blinked, looking at his phone, he rolled his eyes waving it at Leroy. The man smirked, picking up the phone then began texting. "Stay here Prince, I'll be back." Walking along the bar the man began to call the other. Not taking long before he stopped right beside the younger man due to the other cell's response, buzzing from Binh's pocket. Leroy smirked, watching Bihn now, holding up the phone. He coughed slightly, holding it out, "It's for you." Prince blinked, then covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. "You are an asshole Lee." The man smirked, "I know. So...um...you like my friend? Don't you know...he's taken?"

Y: The caught Vietnamese male smirked back coolly and rose, only slightly flustered. This was his game they were turning the tables on. He said nothing, slowly walking around the bar until he came to Prince. /" Who knew Yonsei had so many fags. Heh. Americans aren't the only ones who can play games."/ The civet jeered softly in his own tongue before moving on, whistling to the two girls that stumbled to his arms, the male heading towards the door. "See you .. round.. white boy."

J: Leroy chuckled, "Astalavista baby." Prince arched a brow giving a laugh as the other left. "I think we're going to see him again." Leroy yawned, "Let him come...he's a little boy. You don't play a man's game when you're just a little boy. How's that job coming by the way?" Prince blinked, not thinking about that. "I have a figure drawing class tomorrow." "Hah, awesome." Prince shrugged, "It's not like I'm actually teaching you know.." Leroy shrugged, "A stick person's just like any other form. Just...more stick." Prince laughed. The group slowly retired, Leroy off on his own to have fun with his new girls, Connor out of his mind, calling his girlfriend every five minutes, and Phouc tagging back home with Prince. The two getting to sleep.

Y: Binh followed the two girls back to their dorm, knowing his roommates would be around at his place. As it turned out, the girls were roommates, and their room was his for the night. The male turned the lock on their door, coming to bed with the hungry, yet drunk monkey girls, allowing their hands to tug off his clothes, their excited figures doing most of the work. He did not leave Yonsei until morning, stumbling out of the dorms in slightly wrinkled clothes, fixing his hair and washing his face in the bathroom.

J: Prince had left early to get to his job. His classes were afternoon classes only and being an exchange student, the jobs which were available were limited. Wandering to the Kyonggi campus, after a hassle, then was shown to the artroom. No one was there yet, shockingly enough. So the hare spoke with the teacher, who then showed him where to put his things and where he could go until class was called. Bored and hungry, the youth wandered to the cafeteria, bought an apple and strange soda and returned to the room, waiting.

Y: The civet was hardly ever late to a class, taking the train back to the Jung-gu, sprinting to his dorm to change. He tugged on a new set of blue jeans and a white shirt, even adding a black zip hoodie despite the 75-degree weather. It was supposed to rain today. Running a comb through his spiky hair, Binh headed to class with a lap easel under one arm, his drawing supplies and a textbook in a messenger bag on his hip. His painting had been carefully moved to a back table, leaned against the wall, a few students admiring the unsigned work. The male passed the painting studio, his class in a different room, entering blankly, somewhat tired from the night. He blinked spying Prince, scowling slightly. What was the hare doing here? This wasn't Yonsei and the runner couldn't be an artist, could he?

J: The teacher called the students taking the specific study to a round platform quickly. Class had begun and it was time to get started. Calling the young Yonsei student forward, the instructor introduced him and the young hare gave a half wave looking around. He paused spotting the civet, then looked away. Awkward. "Alright Prince...please take your position will you? You can change position every five minutes so listen for the beeping noise. Move however you want. Now class, pick a position and stick to it. Try and be as accurate as you can!" The hare shrugged, slowly moving to the platform. Standing there the man began removing he clothing slowly as if giving a show. He winked at a few of the girls in class, the teacher not as amused, "If you could hurry?" The hare obliged, finally down to his boxers, which he removed slowly and sensually. Making a kissing face at Bihn, the American shot his boxers at the man before standing nude before everyone, his true soul intact none the less.

Y: The Vietnamese boy recieved a few amused looks from the girls, rolling his eyes and scowling at Prince, pinching his index and thumb together to comment on the hare's "size". Now he could clearly see what the other was, curious as to why the youth was doing this. It didn't pay well enough, even for the poor Binh for him to do it. After the teacher frowned and slapped a ruler down against the desk, the class stopped murmurring and got to work, Binh sighing and doing as he was asked, pretending this model was not the arrogant American boy he'd tried to tease the day before. It had backfired and wasn't so amusing brought to the civet's domain.

J: At getting the rude 'size' comment from the other, the hare held his arm out like a bar, making a 'F U' motion with his other arm. Changing positions every so often the man did as he was told. He was tired but it needed to be done. Any job he could get. After his father's threats to take college seriously, he had no choice now. The hare closed his eyes sitting at the edge of the platform for one position, his back turned for the majority of his positions to the civet. He was good at standing still and posing. He wished he'd grown up to be a model, but his yearning to write was too strong. Oh well, he figured.

Y: Binh finished his drawings with precision and grace, the vine charcoal producing notable strokes, giving the figure beauty and motion. The civet thought nothing of them, handing the pages in like the rest of the students as the class ended, packing up his things at the desk. He didn't bother to glare at the hare now, his antagonizing complete for now, the hare's boxers no longer where Prince had flung them. They were tacked to a bulletin board of announcements at one end of the room, a few students giggling as they passed it to leave. Bihn stuffed his materials into the bag and picked up his easel, making for the door.

J: The hare untacked his boxers, folding his clothing up now. It seemed like the other had gotten bored with him. About time. The chink or gook or whatever was just a child, like Leroy said. Finishing up his two other classes, the hare retired to catch his own classes. Getting loads of work and having to show up for job number two. Dog grooming. Standing in a building, the young hair sighed, having to cut the hair of little shi-shi dogs for a few Won. At the end of the day all he wanted to do was crash. The American in the deep inner city, now taking a bus back to Yonsei.

Y: "_What was up with this morning? Are you stalking me now?_" A text buzzed on Prince's phone. Binh sitting in the painting studio, a brush between his teeth, staring at another blank canvas. Despite searching for his creative genius through painting, the civet couldn't get the other out of his mind. He stabbed the brush into the pallet. "_Why would a wealthy American need a few meager Won anyway?_" He added to the message, streaking a sickly yellow across the gessoed tarp before him.

J: The tired American scowled, texting back, '_You wish you little g-_' before the hare could type the word, he slowly erased the 'g' replacing it with 'punk'. '_That's none of your business. Thanks for the holes in my boxers._' Closing his phone the man closed his eyes, sitting at the back of the bus. His hair spiked every which way from the sweat and soap. This would be harder than he thought.

Y: Binh read the text and frowned, staring back at the canvas. He sighed, typing in '_Why not pull a rickshaw, hare boy? You can run'_ . The male hesitated in sending it, not having fun at this game, at least not at the moment. When the phone chimed 'Sent' He clicked the device off, leaving his unfinished painting where it was, covering his paints. The male flicked off the lights and retired to his dorm, grabbing a gym bag and heading downstairs. Stripping down into some trunks, he dove into the clear blue glow of Kyonggi's pool, swimming aggressively down to the far end. He continued back for more laps, a quick and agile swimmer, an oddball of a Catamount.

J: The man frowned at the text, then sighed texting back to the turned off phone. '_How about we end this stupid game. I'm tierd and you're not worth it. I'm blocking your number seeing as I can't delete it...yet._' With that, the man sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket and got off the bus. Walking back to his dorm, his stomach grumbled. Letting out a sigh, regardless of Phouc being in the room, the man stripped himself, getting to sleep.

Y: The wheat-skinned man kept charging though the water, letting the cool surface run over his face, the male only stopping when he heard a voice above. Binh came to a wall, pausing to breathe, holding onto the side. " Very shahp swimming Mista-?" A middle-aged Korean man in polished leather shoes complemented. "Zhen. Binh Zhen." The civet filled in, watching the thin, but stocky asian smile and nod agreeably. " You should join owr swima team. What you say? For Kyonggi?" Binh stood still for a second just watching the hopeful coach, then agreeing slowly. He needed something to do anyway. The Korean man thanked him and gave him the try out and competition dates, already assuming the civet would make the team. Then he bobbed away, Binh climbing out of the pool to hit the showers before bed.

J: That night, the hare slept poorly. Having an unexpected visitor loom over him for part of the night. Leroy sighed sitting on the bed beside the subconscious man. Phouc, had he moved, would've been smothered to death by Leroy anyway, the dog ignoring the other for his own sake. "You don't deserve to look this good...even when you're drooling." The reptile sighed, running a pale hand over the hare's back with a smirk. He enjoyed it. Prince's ears and tail flopping slightly, his cute little tail wiggling a bit. Leroy smirked, rubbing one of the ears. "Ah, my dear Prince...I'll make sure you're all mine. Anyone who gets in the way will have to deal with me..." The reptile glanced at the cowering dog, slowly getting up. Leroy smirked leaning over to whisper in Phouc's ear, "Good boy." He left quietly.

Y: Binh continued on with his life, not seeing the hare for a time. He read the last text with little enthusiasm and deleted it. The hare was blocking him now anyway, right? He kept on with his studies, bored by them, no amount of work too overpowering to the smart, quiet civet. However, the Kyonggi student sometimes found himself at Yonsei for various reasons, catching himself looking for the hare on the track or passing his room. One day, Binh stood at the 153rd door with the key, listening before unlocking the room, peering inside. It was quiet and dark, the shades drawn despite the time of day.

J: Not completely being cut off, the young Benassi had to learn the value of money the hard way. He would complete college like a struggling student should. How his father had completed college, with nothing. In a sense it was a test of will power. If he could last, he could prove to his family he was serious about his work. If not, he would prove nothing and continue to beg his family to support him. Washing dogs, posing, house sitting, and now part time at a small restaurant. The hare only had time for his jobs, his school, and his athletics. Everything else was non-existent as it seemed. Sleep was rare and going out with his friends seemed a distant desire. His back facing the ceiling, the exhausted hare lay on his stomach, in a dead sleep. Phouc had school all the time so he was hardly around when Prince was. They were like each other's shadows. Two long, beige ears and a little tail stuck out from the soft blankets. The man was beyond exhausted, lying limp in his resting place.

Y: A few steps in, the civet froze, realizing there was someone in the room, on the bed. He noted the long ears, curiously peering over the bed, glassy black eyes staring out a calm expression, dull as the Viet always wore. He plucked the hem of the blanket, lifting it up to peer at the other underneath. This was truly the closest they'd ever really gotten without bumping into each other. Binh frowned, noting the coloration under Prince's eyes. What could be working the hare so hard? Was Yonsei that expensive? Binh himself had a job and made extra money from his art, and it was enough to be here in Seoul. The asian scratched his head, dropping the blanket. He glanced around the dark room the door still open, his senses warning him of something impending. Intuition was funny like that. The civet sighed and loosened the drawstring on his shoulder bag, lifting out a cardboard tube. He propped it against the hare's desk quietly.

J: One long ear twitched slightly, the slender man groaning. Scratching his back slightly, the hare let out a sigh. It was roughly noon anyway, but regardless, this rare moment was blissful and he would spend it in bed. Later he'd have to catch a class, then get to the restaurant. It was madness, but that was life now. At least for a while.

Y: A bare shoulder of the hare was exposed as he moved, Binh pausing as not to be discovered. Was Prince sleeping or just taking a rest? The civet wouldn't linger to find out. The warm-skinned male slowly tucked the covers back over the American's body and went to the door, peering out to check if the hall was clear.

J: Looming outside was the cold blooded Leroy. The reptile drawing a cigarette slowly, catching a glimpse of the little civet. Chuckling slightly, the man closed his eyes, "You shouldn't sneak around like a little rat. It's not very polite." Blowing out smoke, the male waited for the younger man to come out. "You must really like him if you're sneaking into his room. He gave you a key?"

Y: Binh narrowed his black eyes and slowly shut the door behind him. Without saying a word he blew the bangs from his face, reshouldering his pack, ignoring the reptile. Leroy was creepy, but he didn't scare the civet. The Vietnamese youth simply walked past the other, going on his way without hindrance.

J: The male smirked, watching the other leave. Flicking his fag, the man coughed, "What're you playing at civet?" Leroy smirked more, his lime colored eyes flashing dangerously. "Be careful who's bitch you hang around." The reptile chuckled, walking the other way, "Later."

Y: The Kyonggi student blinked, stopping mid-step, looking back at the reptile. How did Leroy know he was a civet? He'd never become jostled enough before to reveal it. Binh kept himself well under control. Unless ... The Viet frowned at the reptile's threat, but didn't take it to heart. The other was an annoyance and a menace to his fun. He eventually started back down the steps and left Yonsei, there was a swim meet in two days he had to practice for.

J: In waking to an alarm clock, the hare was slightly surprised to find a new object in his room. After getting ready for class, the young man sat on his bed, inspecting and eventually opening the tube. Phouc had returned with a cold meal for later, the dog sitting quietly watching the other inspect his object.

Y: The tube was nothing more than an ordinary container for posters and large pieces of card stock, unmarked. Within it were five of the figure drawings done in vine charcoal of the hare, lovely in their black and white simplicity and bold, sketchy quality. They were graded, the civet had gotten an A-, his name hastily scrawled at the bottom of the large sheets in English for the sake of his teachers. Nothing else was left as an explanation for why they were there or how they had gotten there.

J: Phouc glanced over them, then scratched his head, "They're flattering...you seem to have a fan?" The dog smiled slightly. The blonde man scratched his head slightly. "Yeah...but this was from a whil-...he still-...the door was locked right?" "Um, I believe so." "He-.." "He?" "Uh...n-no one." The hare rubbed his temples slightly, setting the sketches aside, "I-...I have to get to class." After that, the young man unblocked the other, texting him a brief 'thanks.' The next morning, the hare was back at Kyonggi, sleeping on the platform before class instead of eating his packed breakfast.

Y: Binh returned to his life after leaving Yonsei. He attempted to add to a painting that seemed to be lacking and afterward swam timed laps in Kyonggi's pool. A few students tried to coerce him into joining the Judo club, the University's most successful and competitive team, but he declined.. for now. The next morning Binh arrived on schedule, setting his things down at a desk, surprised to see the hare here yet again. His mind flickered back to the drawings he had left, but only for a second. Prince was in them.. so he should have them. To Binh they were a grade. The civet rapped his knuckles on the platform to awaken the other, snatching an apple out of the American's breakfast.

J: Lifting his head tierdly, the hare groaned, not surprised at the other being there. He felt light headed and sleepy. The week had been rough and his new job, regardless of part time, was busy. The night shift was bothersome. Once the class had begun, the teacher didn't bother telling the young man to get undressed. He'd been doing it for a while now. Standing on shaky knees, the instructor asked if the hare was feeling alright, the man nodding tiredly. Peeling his shirt from his back, the young American barely got it over his head and past his arms before collapsing, tumbling onto a young woman's station of work.

Y: Binh was standing over his desk, plucking pencils from a small artbox when he heard the crash and a small Korean girl's shriek, jerking his head up to see the hare passed out on the floor. The instructor shook his head and stood over the scene, trying to calm the group down. Chatter rose after the silence, the civet springing over his desk into the circle, going to have a look at the hare. The Viet slowly looked the Westerner over for injury before picking Prince up, shouldering one of the boy's arms. The instructor suggested he take the male to the infirmary on campus. Binh nodded softly and walked the hare out, the class still talking.

J: The American cringed, his head hurting now as he was half stumbling and half being dragged by the smaller civet. Blinking groggily, the man looked around, everything bright and fuzzy. "I-is...it time for class?" He muttered, his head hanging slightly. His shirt had been discarded somewhere in the classroom, no visible injuries aside from a few bumps on the man.

Y: "No.. Class .. no class.. is over." Binh explained softly, pulling the man into the health clinic for a look. They sat the hare down on a bed with white sheets and covers and a curtain, taking a good look at his motor functions, the color of his tongue and indulging him with tons of questions. Binh stood near the door and waited, his arms folded. Class would probably be canceled unless a replacement was found. Either it would be a quick still life the teacher threw together or a student volunteer. The nurses poked and prodded until the conclusion was drawn that Prince was severely exhausted and overworked and simply needed lots of bedrest to recoup.

...

And that was Chapter One.

Ugh just editing it was long and a pain lol. There are several more chapters, though this story remains unfinished.

Will post more later.


End file.
